


The Cardinal's Toy

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: I'm bad at titles.Based off of a prompt I had on tumblr, "what would happen if Copia found out in public that his s/o was wearing a toy, and what would he do when they were in private later?"
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The Cardinal's Toy

It was a struggle to keep your face mostly expressionless as you chatted up the dignitaries from the other Abbey, sent here to evaluate the Cardinals progress. You could feel the heavy weight of the toy you had shoved inside of yourself before descending the staircase, and the slickness between your thighs was only evidence of how much you were enjoying your secret. The Cardinal himself was in front of the statue of the Baphomet in the greeting hall busying himself with greeting the emissaries and explaining just what, exactly, had happened to his predecessors. Gliding gracefully over to him, you curtsied your way through the crowd keeping your eyes properly downcast. 

“Cardinal,” you said quietly, bowing to him in the correct show of reverence. Finally, you lifted your eyes demurely to the higher ranked clergy members around him. “Pardon me, but might I have a word alone with our Cardinal? Special orders from the Abbess.” The other clergy members dissipate accordingly as the Cardinal clears his throat, arching a brow at you.

“Sister, you know we’ll be together alone soon. What is this about?” His voice is stern, but not angry. Good. You hadn’t pushed him too far with this stunt. Sliding as close to him as you dare to in present company, you slip a small controller into the palm of his gloved hand.

“I decided to make this more fun for us, Cardinal. Nothing above a two, hm? I’m not sure I could keep it together in front of Mother Superior above that.” A flush is rising on his face through the black circles of panda black on his eyes and you giggle softly. You raise your voice a little bit. “Ciao, Cardinal. Thank you.”

Throughout the rest of the night, the toy inside of you buzzes every so often. Each time you jump in surprise and have to fight to suppress a sigh of pleasure, flushing red with embarrassment as whoever you’re speaking to inevitably raises a brow at you. You’re arguably the lowest ranking Sister present tonight and the feeling of being looked down on is not lost on you. Every time you feel the vibrator kick to life inside of you, you can feel the unmistakable zing on the back of your neck that tells you ‘he’s watching’. Sure enough, his eyes meet yours from across the room- wicked and full of sinful promises to be fulfilled.

It’s not until much later that he finally takes you. After hours of being wound up by the toy you’re practically shaking when the time comes for the party to dissipate. It’s just past the witching hour and the Abbess has finally declared an end to the soiree. You’re on your way to the Cardinal’s chambers when strong, firm hands wind their way around your hips. The cover hiding your hair from the eyes of the world is snatched away and teeth latch themselves onto your neck greedily as you moan. You know without looking that this is your Cardinal.

“You just couldn’t wait to have something inside of you, could you? You had to tease me throughout that whole party.” The Cardinal presses you sideways and against the wall- your face flattens uncomfortably against the old stone as his cock ruts against your ass through the thick fabric of his cassock. A click sounds from beside your ear and your eyes flick to it, your breathing coming quickly once you realize what it is; the accompanying buzz from the vibrator inside of you is drowned out by your moans as the vibration is ratcheted up to the third setting on the toy. 

“Cardinal, take me. I’m so wet for you…” Your hips gyrate as you attempt to grind yourself against any type of pressure. His hands come to your hips and hold you still, unyielding against the hard rock wall. Your pleasure was at his mercy tonight- not your own. 

“Tut tut, Sister. You think I would take you that easily after you made me so painfully hard all night? Do you know how many times I was tempted to go to the bathroom just to touch myself? To stroke my cock and think about you?” His teeth nip at the soft spot below your ear and he groans. “You smell like sex. It’s disgusting. Something should be done about it. Sisters have far too much free reign in this Abbey.” One of his hands drifts from your hip to your ass and caresses you smoothly, rubbing in tight circles and squeezing as you pant and twist your hips as best as you can. 

From farther down the hall there comes a burst of raucous laughter and talking as a group of Siblings and Ghouls pass to another hallway, likely drunk off of the libations offered at the meeting. No one in the gaggle noticed the two of you as the Cardinal held himself perfectly still against you. His finger clicked the vibrator to the fourth setting, only one away from the highest. You clenched your lips together tightly in an attempt to stay quiet and unnoticed, hoping that the Ghouls didn’t smell you, and if they did, that they would have the decency to not look. As soon as they’re past the entrance to the hallway, Copia opens his own chamber door and pushes you inside, slamming it shut behind you two and barring the door, clicking the vibrator off as well in the same motion. 

“Finally, I have you alone. On your knees.” The Cardinal licks his lips as his hands dance quickly over the buttons on his cassock, undoing them quicker than you thought possible. You pull your habit off over your head and dutifully obey, kneeling quickly in front of him and moving to take the toy out of yourself. “Leave it in, Sister.” Copia holds the remote up in front of you, dangling it tauntingly.

“But Copia, I want you!” You whine and complain, adjusting yourself on your knees to attempt to dislodge the toy even slightly.

“Do I look like I care anymore, Sister? You put it there in the first place, you can keep it there for now. Clearly you wanted it there at some point. See to your Cardinal and we’ll see about removing it after, hm?” His cassock falls to the floor and he quickly pulls his cock out of the slit in his pants, giving himself a quick stroke. “Come.” 

You scoot forward on your knees until you’re close enough to him and dart your tongue out, just barely grazing the tip of his cock- the taste is salty on your tongue, but pleasantly so. A warmth that started in your core spreads throughout your body at the taste, spurring you on to take more of him into your mouth. You slide him in slowly, taking more with every bob of your head. Copia groans and winds his free hand into your hair, careful to avoid the bobby pins that hold your hair in place.

“Just like that, Sister. Been waiting for this for hours, now.” You moan around his length and close your eyes as you take him deeper, his pubic hairs tickling your nose. The force of his hand on the back of your head gets stronger and you let him guide you, surrendering completely to his control and letting him use you for his pleasure. You’re only slightly thrown off of your rhythm when the vibrator is clicked on, whirring to life inside of you. You moan around his cock and begin breathing harder, panting almost- your release is tantalisingly close and it has been all night. 

It almost comes as no surprise to you when he starts thrusting his hips into you, forcing his cock into your throat with every combined bob of your head and thrust of his hips. Small gagging noises are coming from your mouth and you’re sure that at any other time you would be embarrassed but now they only spur you on more- moaning and panting louder, gyrating your own hips to move the toy inside of you, pressing it against the spot inside of you that ignites your desire into a bonfire. Your own hand trails down to the apex of your thighs and presses /just/ so at your clit. You cum like this, filled in two holes and overwhelmed by the sensations.

“Lucifer below, Sister-” Copia cuts himself off with a deep groan, yanking harshly at your hair and pulling you off of him. Thin trails of spit link his cock to your lips still, the sight of which has you panting with desire. He drops the remote to the vibrator, only half noticing as it breaks in half on the ground and jerks himself quickly in front of you. Deep in the throes of another orgasm you close your eyes and open your mouth, only slightly flinching when you feel the hot ropes of cum landing on your face and tongue. You take your tongue into your mouth and swallow, only to get one more burst of cum across your lips- smiling, you lick this inside of your mouth as well.

You blink your eyes open just in time to watch Copia lean against his door and slump to the ground, sitting heavily on his own cassock. His chest is heaving with his own breaths as he looks from you to the broken remote. The remote lay split into pieces on the stone floor, clearly not able to be repaired.

“Well,” you start with a laugh, “this needs to come out then.” You pull your panties to the side and pull out the toy, still vibrating, and toss it into a nearby trash can. The aluminium can only intensifies the sound and Copia scrambles forward, tossing papers into the can to try to dampen it as you tip none-too-gracefully over, lost in laughter.


End file.
